The present invention relates to a fastener device which includes a member and a post extending therefrom which cooperates with a retainer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastener device which includes a member and a post extending therefrom, a washer secured to the post and an associated structure adapted to receive the post and washer.
Push-in fastener assemblies are used for many applications including, for example, retaining in position a headlamp assembly for an automobile or the like.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/728,400 filed Dec. 1, 2000 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,261) and Ser. No. 09/998,065 filed Nov. 30, 2001 exemplify the particular application to which the present invention relates. All of the disclosure of the aforementioned patent and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference into the subject application.
A fastener device assembly according to the present invention includes a post which extends from a member. A washer is mounted on the post. The washer engages an internal surface of a retainer when the post is inserted into an aperture defined by the retainer. The arrangement is such that undesirable removal of the post from the aperture is prevented.
Usually, the post is fabricated from plastics material and the washer includes outwardly extending ears or tabs or fingers for engaging an internal wall of the retainer. In certain aspects, the fastener device according to the present invention bears a resemblance to the washer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,594 to Fisher. However, the ears of the fastener according to the present invention permit retention of the assembly relative to the retainer. In one application of the present invention, the retainer is a molded structure found in a headlamp housing or a headlamp reflector. When the angled ears or fingers of the fastener device according to the present invention are deflected inwardly towards the post during assembly thereof, the ears interfere with the inner wall of the retainer to provide a resistance to any tendency for the post to pull-out of the aperture. The deflection of the ears generates an appreciable amount of tension or friction or force between the outer diameter of the washer and the inner diameter of the retainer. Such frictional force must be overcome before the assembly can be pulled out of the aperture of the retainer.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of barbs which engage the post for locking the post within the hole of the washer. A problem with known washers is that they have a tendency to rotate during vibration. More particularly, if a washer rotates during vibration such as during road vibration, the subassembly of the washer and post can be easily pulled out of the mating retainer. The arrangement according to the present invention inhibits rotation of the fastener relative to the post thus decreasing the likelihood of the post becoming detached from the retainer.
Although the present invention finds particular application with regard to automobile headlamp assemblies, such as disclosed in FIG. 17 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,301 to Burton, it is to be understood that the invention according to the present application is not limited to such usage.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a fastener device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a fastener device that is reliable in use and that is relatively low in cost.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a fastener device which includes a member and a post extending therefrom, a washer which cooperates with the post and a retainer defining an aperture so that when the post is inserted into the aperture, the member and the retainer are locked together.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an anti-pull out and an anti-rotation push-in fastener assembly.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.
The present invention relates to a fastener device which includes a member having a post extending therefrom. The arrangement is such that when the device is assembled, the post is retainably inserted into an aperture defined by an associated structure. The fastener device also includes a washer which has a peripheral rim and a first and a second face. The washer defines a hole for the reception therein of the post. The washer has a plurality of barbs which surround the hole, the barbs lockably cooperating with the post when the post is inserted into the hole of the washer. Also, the washer further defines a plurality of ears which extend from the peripheral rim such that when the post is inserted into the aperture of the associated structure, the ears engage the inner wall of the associated structure for securing the member and the associated structure relative to each other.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fastener device includes a member having a post extending therefrom. A retainer defines an aperture for receiving therein the post and a washer has a peripheral rim and a first and a second face, the washer defining a hole for the reception therein of the post. The washer includes a plurality of barbs which surround the hole, the barbs cooperating with the post when the post is inserted into the hole so that the washer remains secured to the post. Also, the washer defines a plurality of ears which extend from the peripheral rim such that when the post is inserted into the aperture of the retainer, the ears engage the retainer for retaining the member and the retainer relative to each other.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a fastener device is provided for lockably securing a headlamp assembly. The fastener device includes a member which is secured to the headlamp assembly, the member having a post extending therefrom. A retainer defines an aperture for receiving the post therein. Also, a washer has a peripheral rim and a first and a second face, the washer defining a hole for the reception therein of the post. The washer defines a plurality of barbs which surround the hole, the barbs cooperating with the post when the post is inserted into the hole so that the washer remains secured to the post. Furthermore, the washer defines a plurality of ears which extend from the peripheral rim such that when the post is inserted into the aperture of the retainer, the ears engage the retainer for retaining the member and the retainer relative to each other.